stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid Mario Brothers
Stupid Mario Brothers (or just Stupid Mario Bros for short) is a show on Youtube created by Rich Alvarez. It tells the story of the main characters, Mario and Luigi, and their wild adventures in the Real World. Along the way, they meet a variety of allies and enemies that all play their part in changing the Real World as they know it. The series will end in 2012 with the conclusion of the fifth season. Creation The Mario and Luigi costumes were originally made as Halloween costumes by Richie and Chris. They were used again while the two were lining up for the Nintendo Wii. Chris came up with an idea with using them in a new series, but Richie turned it down as he believed the concept was too stupid. Chris and Matt approached Richie again during lunch at their high school, calling the concept Super Teenage Mario Brothers. Richie turned it down again, still seeing it as very stupid. Eventually, Richie agreed on filming Super Teenage Mario Brothers as they had nothing else to do. While editing the video, Richie decided that the show was so stupid and random, that he appropriatly changed the title from Super Teenage Mario Brothers ''to ''Stupid Mario Brothers. Arc 1 Season One: Stupid Mario Begins # Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom # A Tale of Two Brothers # One Ring that is better than a Compass # Wario's New Partner likes Purple # Make Fireballs, Not Love! # Why catch them All? # A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers! # It came from Ash's Toilet # Real Jobs Suck # A Monkey for your Thoughts? # Stupid Mario Kart # Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks # Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown # The Final Countdown until the next Countdown # Stupid Smash Brothers Season Two: In The Darkness Lies The Truth # Link's Letter is full of Holes! # Draino won't unclog these Pipes # Wario has another Bad Day # Soccer will solve all your Problems # Cucoos are more fun than Gerudo Myths # A Day in the life of Mario # Who is Scott Masterson? # How it's done in Hyrule! # Psychic Powers will only tell you so much # And then there was Nox Decious # Three Objects make a Cool Weapon # Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario? # Well excuse me PRINCESS! # Two Tall Thin Men have a Fight! # The Most Epic Battle EVER Season Three: Return Of The One True Hero # This time, It's Personal! # Like Hyrule, but not # Metal Gear Stupid # Basketball Diaries # Snake VS Guard # Remembrance * Guess who's not invited...again * Unpersuasive Persuasion # Old Friends, New Enemies # The Advent of Snake's Mission # Man is protected from what lies beneath # Something Crazy This Way Comes # Regeneration # Blood Money # The Zero Hour # Bloody Confrontations # The End of the Beginning The Movie Act I * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 Act II * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 Arc 2 Operation: Blind Storm [[The Interactive Adventure|'The Interactive Adventure' ]] [[The Interactive Halloween|'The Interactive Halloween' ]] Season Four #Death is Like A Box of Chocolates #Poke-Drawls #The Case Of The Stolen Junk #A Huge Payne #You Can't Read My Poker Face! #Poke-Suckers! #JMK FOREVER #All Good Things... #The Great Purple Hope! #Ninjas GALORE! #The Trifecta! #The Truth About Blaire Vherestorm! #What Would Waluigi Do?! #Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY! #The Darkness Explains It All Season Five: The Final Season Spin-off/Miscellaneous Episodes * Chocolate Rain Parody * Smells Like Bowser * Dramatic Look Ash * Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ * Ash and Brock * Games Are Our One Desire * Stupid Mario Brothers In San Francisco * Sacramento Comic Convention * YouTube News - Mario and Wario For President * Ash and Brock 2 * Stupid Mario Brothers Halloween * Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ 2 * Stupid Mario Brothers Christmas * Comic Convention Craziness * Stupid Mario Brothers New Years * You're a Plumber * Fanime Convention 2009 * Stupid Mario Movie Teasers * Stupid Mario Bros The Movie Act II Trailer * Like a Plumber * Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ 3 Characters Core Cast * Mario * Luigi * Wario Secondary Cast Active Character as of Episode 60. *Ryu *Merlin *Solid Snake *Brock *Ness *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mona Tertiary Cast Inactive Character as of Episode 60. *Waluigi *Ash *Link *Bob *Joe *Johnny Cyclops *Walgina *Otacon *Coconut *UPS *FedEx *Peach *Max Payne Antagonists *Bowser *Gannondorf *Nox Decious *The Darkness *Trifecta **Blaire Vherestorm **Ken **Liquid Snake † *Zubashi *Tommy Vercetti † *Kamek *Steven Bauer † *Scott Masterson Locations * The Mailbox * Wario's House * Mario's House * The Battlefield * Mario's Backyard * Ash's House * Safeway * The Printer Shop * RMA Games HQ * The Gym * Ness's House * The Lake * Bowser's Hideout * The Soccer Field * The Campfire * Bob and Joe's House * The Dark Forest * The Orchard * The Hill * The Abandon Shed * Unnamed Building * The Woods * Basketball Court * The Clearing * The Rock * The Playground * Merlin's Table Objects * Mail * JMK Instruments * Pokeballs * Plungers * Bananas * Packages * Beam Swords ** Mario's Beam Sword ** Luigi's Beam Sword ** Black Widow Blade * Warp Pipes * Link's Equiptment * The Nether Emblems ** The Nether Saber * The Stone of Righteousness * Snake's Arsenal * The Artifact External Links *Youtube Channel *Fan Forums *TV Tropes Page Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Spin-Offs Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:The Interactive Halloween